Mobile communication devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and laptops, are quickly becoming ubiquitous tools for the average user. Mobile communication devices may be used for a variety of purposes including communication, entertainment, and content generation, such as pictures and video. To facilitate such uses, the typical mobile communication device may include an array of sensors and input/output devices, such as cameras, microphones, speakers, displays, and the like.
Although the typical mobile communication device may include appropriate components for content generation (e.g., a camera for recording of video), using such components for some particular purposes can be overly complicated and time intensive. For example, to record a video, the typical mobile communication device may require the user to select the camera icon from a user interface, position the mobile communication device in a suitable location to allow the user to view a display screen, select a record icon to begin the recording, and select a stop icon to stop the recording. Additionally, if the user desires to share the recorded video, the user is required to perform additional steps to upload and share the recoded video.